Furaine
by ILoveKlaineForever
Summary: Furaine bedeutet Finn Kurt Blaine. Kurt trifft nach 4 Jahren wieder auf seinen Sandkastenfreund Blaine Anderson, als er auf die Dalton wechselt. Kurt's Freund Finn ist allerdings skeptisch, da die beiden sich fast schon ZU gut zu verstehen scheinen...
1. Chapter 1: Kurt

*FLASHBACK*

„Guck mal Blaine", kicherte Kurt und zog an Blaine's Ärmel um ihm seine Sandburg zu zeigen, die er dieses mal allein gebaut hatte. „Sieht toll aus Kurtie", lächelte Blaine und bewunderte Kurt's Kunstwerk. „Hier", sagte Blaine und deutete auf sein kleines Schloss was er gebaut hatte. „Hab ich für dich gemacht...", kicherte er und stubste Kurt in die Seite. „Wirklich?", fragte Kurt als seine wundervollen, kleinen, kindlichen blauen Augen, in dem Licht der Sonne, vor freude anfingen zu glitzern. „Ja...", antwortete Blaine als sich seine Wangen leicht röteten. Beide begannen zu lachen und im Sandkasten zu toben.

„Die zwei sind so niedlich, wenn sie zusammen spielen", stellte Kurt's Mutter Elisabeth fest, als sie zu sah, wie Kurt und Blaine zusammen auf dem Rasen lagen, nachdem sie ihre Türme zerstört und wieder aufgebaut hatten, und kaputt waren, von dem vielen toben. „Blaine ist mein ein und alles. Ich bin froh, das er Kurt hat. Er ist viel aufgeweckter und er fragt jede Sekunde nach ihm, wenn er mal nicht da ist", Blaine's Mutter holte einen zusammengefalteten Zettel aus ihrer Handtasche und überreichte ihn Elisabeth. „Ist das von Blaine?", fragte sie als sie es entgegennahm, und das bemalte Papier genauer ansah. Darauf zu sehen waren zwei kleine Strichmännchen Familien und ein Haus. Darüber stand „Hummel-Anderson's". Außerdem bemerkte sie viele Herzen die darum gemalt waren. „Ja. Er hat es gestern gemalt. Zugegeben, beim schreiben musste ich ihm noch ein wenig helfen, ansonsten stammt es von ihm", sagte Blaine's Mutter und lächelte bei dem Gedanken, an Blaine's mit filzern bemaltes Gesicht. „Ich bin wirklich froh darüber, das die beiden einander haben...", sagte Elisabeth und drückte die Hand ihrer Freundin und lächelte ihr liebevoll zu. Gleichzeitig wanderten die Augen, beider Junger Frauen wieder zu ihren Söhnen, die nun auf der Schaukel saßen und lachten.

*FLASHBACK ENDE*

„Ich verlasse die McKinley", sagte Kurt, als er kurz nach Mr. Shu „A-aber Kurt! Warum?", fragte Mercedes und nahm ihren Freund in den Arm um ihn zu stärken, da er den Tränen nahe war. „Ich...ich kann nicht darüber reden...Ich werde noch Heute auf die Dalton wechseln. Es tut mir leid...", sagte Kurt, eine einzelne Träne entwich aus seinem Auge, derweil er sich umdrehte um zu gehen. „Kurt!", hörte er Finn hinter sich rufen, doch er war einfach zu traurig um sich umzudrehen. Er konnte nicht. Normalerweise war er nicht der Typ, der große Geheimnisse vor seinen Freunden hatte, doch er musste das Geschehnis einfach verheimlichen. Alle die geschehen waren. Immer wieder hatte er Albträume, doch er konnte einfach niemandem sagen wieso, weshalb oder warum. Es war einfach zu schmerzhaft. Doch was wenn jemand raus finden würde, was Kurt Hummel wirklich passiert war? Nein! Niemand würde davon erfahren...Niemand!

Gleich nachdem Kurt die McKinley verlassen hatte, stieg er in sein Auto und fuhr zu seiner neuen Schule, der Dalton-Academy für Jungen. Er war so hibbelig und aufgeregt das man es gar nicht beschreiben konnte. Dauerhaft, während seiner Autofahrt, bekam er anrufe von Finn. Er blinzelte zu seinem Handy auf dem Beifahrersitz und entsperrte es. 20 entgangene Anrufe und 5 Sms. Das war eine Menge! Er war doch grade mal eine halbe Stunde weg! 9 Anrufe waren von Finn, 5 von Mercedes, 3 von Rachel und 3 waren unbekannt. Kurt hatte ein ziemlich schlechtes Gewissen, das er sie alle einfach hatte stehen lassen ohne etwas gesagt zu haben, oder einen Grund genannt zu haben, warum er die McKinley verließ, schließlich hatten sie eine Antwort verdient. Er konzentrierte sich wieder auf die Straße als ihm auffiel, das er schon angekommen war. Schnell parkte er sein Auto auf einem freien beliebigen Parkplatz und stieg aus. Bevor er die Schule betrat, entschied er sich noch, die Nachrichten zu lesen, die er bekommen hatte.

**Finn:** Kurt! Was ist los? Warum hast du nicht mit mir geredet? Warum gehst du nicht an dein Handy?

**Finn: **Kurt, ich mache mir langsam echt sorgen! Ich weiß, die erste Nachricht ist erst 4 Minuten her, aber trotzdem! Ich komme heute Abend bei dir vorbei! Ich erwarte eine Antwort.

**Mercedes: **Kurt Elisabeth Hummel! Verdammt, ich erwarte zumindest das du an dein Handy gehst, wenn du schon nicht mit mir persönlich redest! Was ist los?

**Rachel: **Kurt, du weißt du kannst mit mir über alles reden, also. Was ist passiert das du die Schule wechseln musst? Wir machen uns sorgen!

**Finn: **Ja, ich weiß. Schonwieder ich...Ich mache mir sorgen, verdammt nochmal...Kurt...Bitte antworte!

Wieder rollte eine einzige Träne über Kurt's Wange als er all das las. Sie würden es doch eh nicht verstehen...Kurt überlegte Finn zu antworten, tat es dann aber doch nicht. Er wischte sich die Träne weg und sah ein letztes mal in den Spiegel. „Hier und jetzt beginnt ein neues Kapitel, Hummel", murmelte er zu sich selbst und schritt zum Schuleingang.

Langsam und unsicher lief er die Flure entlang. Er kam zu einer Treppe, auf der sich viele Schüler tummelten. Vorsichtig drängelte er sich durch, und machte sich daran, jemanden zu finden, den er nach Hilfe fragen konnte. Kurt tippte einfach einem X-beliebigen Jungen auf die Schulter. „Hey, ähm. Ich bin neu hier, kannst du mir vielleicht helfen?", fragte er schüchtern. Einen Moment fühlte sich Kurt so, als würde der Junge ihn nicht gehört haben, doch im nächsten Moment drehte er sich um und lächelte Kurt an. „Hey. Ich bin Wes!", entgegnete der dunkelhaarige neutral. „Kurt", stellte er sich vor, als Wes ihm die Hand reichte. „Schön dich kennen zu lernen, Kurt. Aber...Ich habe grade ziemlich wenig Zeit, und das ist jetzt ein bisschen unpassend...", sagte Wes, und man sah ihm an, dass es ihm wirklich leid tat. „Oh...Naja, das ist schon okay. Ich werde-" „Halt, so war das nicht gemeint!", grinste Wes ihn sofort an. „Ich werde dich meinem Besten Freund vorstellen, ich denke, er würde dir gern weiterhelfen!", fuhr Wes fort und griff Kurt's Hand um mit ihm zu den Zimmern zu laufen. „Halt..Du hast gesagt du bist Kurt, richtig?", fragte Wes erneut nach, als sie vor der Tür standen. Kurt nickte nur stumm und blickte den dunkelhaarigen Jungen fraglich an. „Was für ein Zufall. Du wirst ab heute mit ihm in einem Zimmer wohnen..", sagte er und begann zu lachen. „Mit wem?", hakte Kurt nach. „Na mit meinem Besten Freund!" Wes öffnete die Tür, klopfte vorher leise, und rief dann: „Hey du Hobbit! Bist du da?" Kurt verkniff sich ein Lachen, da der Name „Hobbit" ja nicht wirklich sehr nett war, und er konnte sich vorstellen, das man bestimmt nicht gerne so genannt wurde. „Einen Moment!", schallte es aus einem kleinen Raum, den Kurt als Badezimmer entdeckte, zurück. „Was machst du hier Wes, ich dachte du-" Als der Junge vor Kurt stand, beendete er seinen Satz nicht, sondern musterte Kurt nur. Er sah ihn an, als würde er irgendwas im Gesicht haben, oder ein Alien sein. Wes fiel das natürlich auch auf, also unterbrach er die Stille und wollte die beiden vorstellen. „Das ist-", doch er wurde unterbrochen, „Kurt?", sagte der Junge mit den lockigen schwarzen Haaren und den Reh-braunen Augen als seine Kinnlade herunterfiel vor Verwunderung. „B-blaine?", stotterte Kurt, als er schon im nächsten Moment vor Freude hüpfte und seinem Sandkastenfreund an den Hals sprang. Wes erschrak als die beiden dort standen und sich beim Umarmen bis zum Tode quetschen und kicherten wie kleine Schulmädchen. „Ihr kennt euch also?", grinste Wes und klopfte Blaine auf die Schulter. „Wir sehen uns bestimmt noch Kurt", sagte er und verließ die beiden, bevor einer von ihnen noch was erwidern konnte. „Was machst du hier, Kurt?", fragte Blaine und setzte sich zusammen mit Kurt auf's Bett. „Lange Geschichte..", nuschelte Kurt und lächelte falsch. Er konnte Blaine doch nicht all sein Leid gestehen, da sie sich nach so vielen Jahren erst jetzt wieder sahen, was würde er dann von ihm denken? „Aber mal davon abgesehen...Wie geht's dir?", fügte Kurt schnell hinzu, nachdem seine Gedankengänge beendet waren. „Toll! Aber jetzt noch besser! Wie steht's bei dir selbst?", fragte Blaine neugierig mit seinem verführerischem Lächeln. „Gut...", sagte er nachdenklich. „Gut?", hakte sein Gegenüber nach. „Ja...ja, gut", versuchte Kurt versichernd zu sagen, doch es klang eher traurig. „Siehst aber nicht sehr glücklich aus, Kurt..", merkte Blaine an. „Oh, du kennst mich noch viel zu gut, hm? ...Aber ich meine, wir sehen uns grade das erste mal nach wie vielen Jahren, 4? Und da will ich nicht gleich mit meinen ganzen Problemen ankommen...", tat Kurt Blaine's Anmerkung ab. „Trotzdem. Du kannst mit mir über alles offen reden, das weißt du doch noch, oder?", versicherte er ihm erneut. „Ich hab dich vermisst", flüsterte Kurt. „Aber das ist sicher nicht der Grund warum du hier bist. Du lenkst ab, Kurt." Wie recht er nur wieder hatte. Aber Kurt meinte es wirklich so, er hatte Blaine unheimlich vermisst. „Bitte lass' uns das Thema wechseln, wir haben viel nachzuholen, immer hin waren es 4 Jahre die wir uns nicht gesehen haben", blieb Kurt stur und schmiss seine Tasche neben sich. „Gut, wie du meinst. Und, ich hab dich auch vermisst!", lachte Blaine und zwickte Kurt spielerisch. Langsam wich Kurt mit seinen Gedanken ab. Er musste wieder an früher denken, und daran, wie sie immer zusammen gelacht haben. Doch besonders musste er an seinen 14'ten Geburtstag denken, an dem sich die beiden zum ersten Mal geküsst hatten, und daran, dass sie zusammen gekommen waren, und sich dann nie wieder gesehen hatten...

„Kurt? Kuuuuurt? Hörst du mir überhaupt zu?", fragte Blaine, als er mit der Hand vor Kurt's Gesicht fuchtelte. „Hm? Ja, entschuldige..War mit meinen Gedanken grade wo anders..", gab er zu. „Worüber denkst du nach? Immer hin musst du an was schönes gedacht haben, da du gelächelt hast..", ärgerte Blaine ihn. „Ich hab an früher gedacht. Unseren ersten Kuss."

Keiner von beiden wusste darauf noch etwas zu sagen. Beide guckten einander nur verlegen an, und wichen ihren Blicken gleichzeitig auch wieder aus. „Tut mir leid", brachte Kurt endlich heraus. „Ich wollte keine alten Wunden aufreißen...", flüsterte er als er das dritte mal an diesem Tag anfing leise zu weinen. „Hey...Shh...Nicht weinen, Kurt...Es ist okay...", sagte Blaine und setzte sich neben seinen Freund, der sich sofort anlehnte und seinen Kopf an seine Schulter legte. Vorsichtig legte Blaine einen Arm um Kurt um ihn zu beruhigen. Er konnte Kurt nicht sehen, ihn aber schluchzten hören. Es tat ihm so leid, ihn so zu sehen, schließlich verdiente dieser wunderschöne Junge nicht zu weinen, und allgemein traurig zu sein. Plötzlich zerstörte Kurt's Iphone die wundervolle Ruhe mit Finn's spezialem Klingelton. Erst rührte sich Kurt nicht, doch dann riss er sich zusammen, wischte noch ein paar Tränen weg und antwortete.

„Hallo?" Seine Stimme zitterte noch leicht, er versuchte sich aber zusammen zu reißen, was nicht zu funktionieren schien.

„Kurt! Hast du geweint?", fragte Finn sofort.

„Nicht so wichtig...Warum rufst du an?"

„Warum ich anrufe? Wo bist du? Warum musst du auf einmal die Schule wechseln? Ich mache mir solche Sorgen um dich, Honey!"

Richtig! Jetzt fiel Kurt wieder der Stand der Lage ein. Er hatte ja grade die Schule gewechselt und immer noch keinem gesagt warum!

„Kurt? Warum sagst du nichts? Hör mal...wir sind seit einem Jahr zusammen, richtig?"

„Richtig...", sagte Kurt leise.

„Also. Denn ich erwarte als dein Freund, das du mit mir über solche Sachen redest, nicht erst nachdem du handelst, okay?"  
„Okay...", meldete sich Kurt erneut im Füsterton.

„Ich will nur das es dir gut geht, Kurt...Ist es okay, wenn ich heute Abend vorbeikomme? Dann können wir reden...", Finn's Stimme klang total traurig und unglücklich, schon fast als hätte er auch geweint.

„Ist gut, Schatz...Bis heute Abend...", nuschelte Kurt und wollte schon auflegen, bevor noch ein leises: „Ich liebe dich", von der anderen Seite des Gespräches kam.

„Ich liebe dich auch..", fügte er hinzu und legte endgültig auf.

„Dein Freund?", fragte Blaine, welcher mittlerweile vor seinem Laptop saß und irgendwas in seinen Computer eintippte. „Ja...", erwiderte Kurt und gesellte sich zu Blaine. „Was machst du da?" Kurt guckte und erkannte eine Community **Facebook** von welcher er auch schon oft gehört hatte. „Meinen Status aktualisieren. Hast du Facebook?", fragte er und sah zu Kurt welcher nur den Kopf schüttelte. „Nein? Das müssen wir sofort ändern! Komm'...Wir machen dir auch einen Account." „Aber haben wir nicht noch Unterricht heute, es ist erst um 12?", fragte Kurt verwundert und deutete auf seine Armbanduhr. „Nein, du hast heute frei und ich auch...Also, lass' uns deinen Account anlegen!" Schnell tippte Blaine Kurt's Namen ein, änderte das Geschlecht, füllte sein Geburtstag aus und guckte zu Kurt. „Du kennst meinen Geburtstag noch?" Kurt blinzelte und lächelte verlegen. „Klar! Du musst nurnoch deine Email eintragen!", sagte er und rückte ein Stück zuseite, damit Kurt sich neben ihn setzen konnte. Blaine grinste nur leicht, als er die E-mail las: _Kurt-die-Queen _  
„Was?", fragte Kurt „Die Adresse hat meine Freundin Mercedes für mich gemacht..", sagte er, musste dann aber auch lächeln, weil die Email einfach total bescheuert war. „Schon klar.."

**Kurt Hummel **hat sich auf Facebook registriert.

Blaine zog den Laptop wieder ein Stück zu sich, und loggte Kurt aus, und sich wieder ein. „Du hast doch Internet auf deinem Handy oder?", fragte er und wendete sich wieder an Kurt. „Klar", erwiderte dieser und gab Blaine sein Handy. Nach ein paar Minuten, an denen sein Sandkastenfreund irgendwas an seinem Handy eingestellt hatte, bekam er es wieder mit den Worten: „Jetzt können wir immer über Facebook kommunizieren, wenn wir mal nicht hier sind, oder im getrennten Unterricht. Ich hab die App auch auf meinem Handy."

**Blaine Anderson**

...hat nach 4 Jahren seinen Sandkastenfreund Kurt Hummelwieder.

Sofort nachdem Kurt das las, probierte er das gleich auch mal aus.

**Kurt Hummel **

Komme auf meine neue Schule und treffe meinen lang vermissten Freund wieder. Besser kann das „neue Kapitel" nicht starten. – mit Blaine Anderson.

_Blaine Anderson__ gefällt das._

„Kurt! Finn ist hier!", rief Burt von unten, als Kurt auch schon schwere Schritte auf der Treppe hörte. „Kurt? Bist du hier?", hörte er Finn's Stimme. „Jaaaa", trällerte Kurt. Er war grade beschäftigt damit neue Freunde auf Facebook zu finden, was ihm auch gelang. Mittlerweile war er schon mit Mercedes, Brittany, Santana, Artie, Finn, Rachel, Blaine, Will Schuester, Mike, Tina, Wes Warbler, Sam, Jesse, Puck, Quinn, Emma Pillsbury und zwei anderen Warblern, Nick und Jeff befreundet. „Hey..", erschreckte ihn Finn als er von hinten an Kurt heran schlich und ihm einen Kuss auf den Nacken gab. „Huch! Du hast mich erschrocken.."

**Kurt Hummel **

...verbringt jetzt ein bisschen Zeit mit seinem Freund. – mit Finn Hudson.

_Mercedes Jones, Mike Chang, Quinn Fabray _und 6 weiteren gefällt das.


	2. Chapter 2: Der Kuss

„Können wir jetzt endlich reden, Honey?" Finn drehte Kurt zu sich, welcher immer noch fasziniert von Facebook war und dauernd postete. „Worüber?" „Du weißt ganz genau worüber, Kurt!", sagte Finn ärgerlich, nahm Kurt's Handy und warf es auf sein Bett. „Ehj!", schrie Kurt auf, als seine Augen gleich darauf Finn's trafen. Er erschrak leicht, da Finn tränen in den Augen hatte, und kurz davor stand, zu weinen. „Erzähl mir bitte endlich was los ist Kurt! Ich habe das Gefühl, dass ich irgendwas falsch gemacht hab..." „Ich kann nicht Finn! Ich kann nicht...", nuschelte Kurt und wich Finn's Blick aus. „Ich glaube nicht, das du es mir nicht erzählen kannst. Ich habe das Gefühl du willst nicht...", grummelte Finn enttäuscht. „Nein...Nein Finn...Ich-" „Und wer ist eigentlich Blaine Anderson? Über den postest du ja jetzt andauernd?" Skeptisch sah er zu seinem Freund herüber, der ihm nicht mal einen Blick würdigte. „Ein Freund von mir, den ich lange nicht gesehen habe." Stur saß Kurt weiterhin auf seinem Stuhl und sah im Raum umher, nur nicht zu seinem Freund. „Können wir das Thema Schulwechsel dann bitte endlich vergessen? Danke...", nuschelte Kurt. „Nein. NEIN, das können wir nicht. Weil es ja einen triftigen Grund geben muss und ich bin dein Freund! VERDAMMT, Kurt!", schrie er ihn an. „Warum musst du gleich laut werden? Und warum, verdammt verstehst du nicht, dass ich nicht darüber reden will!", giftete Kurt zurück.

„Du vertraust mir also nicht?"

„Das hat nicht's mit Vertrauen zu tun, Finn! Es hat damit zu tun, das ich darüber nicht reden will!"

„WARUM VERDAMMT NOCHMAL?"

„Hör auf so zu schreien!", fluchte Kurt und brach in Tränen aus. Es machte ihn so fertig, dass Finn nicht verstand, das es ihm weh tat und ihm Angst machte über den Wechsel zu reden. Natürlich hatte es einen kräftigen Grund, aber genau diesen, versuchte er doch zu vergessen. Also warum sollte er weiter darauf herumkauen? Zusammengekauert also, saß Kurt auf seinem Stuhl und weinte sich die Augen aus, doch Finn lief nur wütend auf und ab. Vorsichtig kniete sich Finn vor Kurt und legte seine Hände auf Kurt's Knie. „Es- tut mir leid...Ich- wollte...nicht so schreien...Ich will dir doch nur helfen, Kurt...", entschuldigte sich Finn und ließ seine Hand zu Kurt's Rücken wandern, auf dem er beruhigende Kreise rieb. „Ka-karofsky ha-hat versucht mich zu-zu...", versuchte Kurt zwischen mehreren tränen und schluchzen zu sagen, doch er konnte seinen Satz nicht zu ende führen. „Was hat er versucht Kurt?", fragte Finn leise und ruhig. „Er wollte mich zwingen mit ihm zu schlafen!", brüllte Kurt und verfiel gleich danach wieder in Tränen. „Moment, er hat bitte was?", fragte Finn unglaubwürdig und wütend nach, doch Kurt sagte keinen Ton mehr. „Kurt!", sagte er zornig. „WAS? Du wolltest es wissen! Und bitte, tu mir einen Gefallen...geh einfach! Lass' mich allein!", zischte er ihn wieder an und deutete mit roten, verweinten Augen auf die Tür. Finn raufte sich die Haare, tat dann aber wie ihm gesagt worden war.

Mittlerweile war es spät nachts, Kurt war immer noch online bei Facebook.

_Blaine Anderson _gefällt ihr Status. Vor wenigen Sekunden.

Blaine hatte also den Status mit Finn gelikt. Wieder kamen ein paar tränen hoch, als er an den Streit mit Finn dachte. Plötzlich leuchtete ein Nachricht auf, welche wie er herausfand, von Blaine war.

Blaine Anderson:

So spät noch auf? – 01:20

Kurt Hummel:

Kann nicht schlafen...hab mich mit Finn gestritten... :( – 01:23

Blaine Anderson:

Oh, was ist passiert? Willst du reden? – 01:24

Kurt Hummel:

Er war so hartneckig und hat die ganze Zeit nach dem Grund meines Schulwechsels gefragt...aber ich wollte nicht darüber reden. Dann hat er nur noch geschrien, und ich hab nur geweint...Vor wut hab ich's ihm an den Kopf geschmissen, und ihn dann rausgeworfen... – 01:25

Blaine Anderson:

Das tut mir leid... :/ Kann ich irgendwas tun? – 01:25

Kurt Hummel:

Ist gut...Ich denke das ist nur eine Phase...Und ich denke, dass mir in dieser Phase von IHM keiner helfen kann. :/ – 01:26

Blaine Anderson:

Kann ich dich was fragen? – 01:30

Kurt Hummel: – 01:30

Natürlich!

Blaine Anderson:

Was war der Grund? – 01:32

Kurt Hummel:

Ich...Können wir das nicht über Mail machen? Treffen wir uns Morgen früh in der Lima Bean bei der Dalton? – 01:34

Blaine Anderson:

Okay..klar. Aber nur wenn du dich wohl dabei fühlst...Ich meine, wenn es dir schon bei Finn unangenehm ist... 01:35

Kurt Hummel:

Bei dir ist das was anderes... Sagen wir um 7:30? – 01:35

Blaine Anderson:

Okay. Ich werde auch langsam schlafen gehen. Wir sehen uns Morgen früh! :) – 01:36

Kurt Hummel:

Ich versuche es auch...Schlaf gut. :) – 01:38

Blaine Anderson:

Du auch! :) – 01:38

Kurt Hummel:

Danke... – 01:40

Blaine Anderson:

Das ist selbstverständlich. :) – 01:41

Nachdem Blaine offline gegangen war, aktualisierte er noch schnell seinen Status und loggte sich dann auch aus, schließlich hatte er jetzt nur noch knapp 5 ein halb Stunden zu schlafen, wonach er bestimmt aussehen würde wie ein Wrack.

**Kurt Hummel**

Versucht jetzt endlich zu schlafen. Nächtliche Gespräche tun wirklich gut... – mit Blaine Anderson.

_Blaine Anderson_ gefällt das.

Kurt kicherte leise, als er bemerkte das Blaine wohl wieder kurz on gekommen war, um seinen Status zu liken. Mit seinem Handy auf der Brust schlief er dann letztendlich ein...

Blaine's Sicht:

Endgültig hatte er sich nun zum zweiten Mal bei Facebook ausgeloggt, doch nun konnte er auch nicht mehr schlafen. Den Gedanken, das Kurt weinend in seinem Zimmer saß und streit hatte, wurde er einfach nicht mehr los.

„Hey...Hey, Wes! Psst...Wes...", klopfte er an die Zimmertür seines Freundes, um 2 Uhr Morgens. Nach wenigen Minuten hörte er leise Schritte hinter der Tür von Wes und Nick. „Hmmm?", nuschelte Wes verschlafen und rieb seine Augen. „Blaine?", fragte er, als er nur eine schwarze dunkle Gestalt vor sich erkennen konnte. „Ja, Wes. Ich muss mit dir reden! Dringend!", sagte er und drängelte sich an seinem verschlafenen Freund vorbei. „Das ist nicht dein ernst, Blaine! Um 2 Uhr? Was musst du denn um 2 Uhr mit mir bereden!", fragte er vorwurfsvoll. „Ich will Kurt zurück...glaube ich", sagte er entschlossen und stellte sich vor Wes. „Wie jetzt? Ihr habt euch grade erst wiedergesehen und jetzt willst du ihn zurück?" „Ja! Ich weiß...das klingt vielleicht absurd, aber ich liebe ihn..immer noch! Ich hatte keinen Freund nach ihm. Ich...weißt nicht...", sagte Blaine und kratzte sich verlegen am Hinterkopf. „Oh Gott, Blaine. Du bringst mich irgendwann noch um meinen Verstand!"

–

Es vergingen einige Wochen, Monate, in denen sich Kurt wieder mit Finn vertrug, seinen Freunden den Schulwechsel in ruhe erklärte und viel Zeit, fast zu viel Zeit mit Blaine verbrachte. Kurt spürte nicht, das Finn mit jedem Tag eifersüchtiger auf Blaine und dessen Beziehung zu Kurt wurde. Er ging mit Blaine nach der Schule Kaffee trinken, ging mit ihm ins Kino, lernte zusammen mit ihm, lachte zusammen mit ihm...Was Finn auch öfters zu spüren bekam. Kurt hatte kaum Zeit für seinen Freund, wofür er sich oft entschuldigte, wenn es ihm doch einmal auffiel. Allerdings lag es natürlich auch daran, das Kurt länger Schule hatte als Finn und er jetzt wirklich öfters dort übernachtete, um noch mehr Zeit mit Blaine zu verbringen und Nick, Wes und Jeff. Selbst zu Zärtlichkeiten kam es zwischen Finn und Kurt kaum noch, was dann doch eher an Finn lag, welcher Kurt in der freien Zeit zwischen den beiden, lieber über Blaine ausquetschte.

Es war Abend und Kurt befand sich auf seinem Bett gleich neben Blaine's. Er beschäftigte sich mit seinem Handy und natürlich Facebook. Man könnte schon sagen, er war süchtig danach geworden, dauern seinen Status zu aktualisieren, und würde es wahrscheinlich auch, wenn er grade Duschen ging, oder auf die Toilette. Blaine lag auf seinem Bett und lernte Mathe und Geografie. Er trug eine schwarze Brille, was Kurt sehr niedlich an Blaine fand. „Kann ich dich was fragen Blaine?" Kurt guckte auf und sah zu Blaine welcher seine Brille und seine Bücher zur Seite legte und sich in einen Schneidersitz setzte. „Klar", antwortete er lässig und lächelte Kurt zu. „Hast du...noch Gefühle für mich?", schoss es aus Kurt heraus. „Wie bitte, was?", fragte Blaine erschrocken und glaubte nicht, was er dort gerade gehört hatte. „Ich hab mit Wes geredet..", zögerte Kurt. „So?", sagte Blaine und wurde leicht rot. „Er meinte...naja, das...du noch was für mich fühlen würdest..."

„Was hat er genau gesagt?"

„Hör mal Kurt, dieser Junge ist total verknallt in dich, schon seit dem Tag an dem ihr euch wiedergesehen habt, merkst du das nicht?", imitierte Kurt Wes' Stimme. „Stimmt das?", fügte er fraglich hinzu und sah zu Blaine, welcher versuchte wegzusehen, es aber nicht konnte. „Nein, ich meine...das ist lächerlich, er erfindet nur wieder irgendwas, um mich zu verkuppeln...das ist Quatsch!", zischte Blaine und schüttelte den Kopf. „So?", sagte Kurt genau wie Blaine, stand auf und gestellte sich zu Blaine, setzte sich genau neben ihn und starrte ihn an. „Küss mich", befahl er leicht und versuchte stockernst dabei zu bleiben. „Entschuldige, bitte was?" „Du hast mich schon verstanden, Blaine. Küss mich, und sag' mir das du keine Gefühle mehr für mich hast." Blaine lachte verlegen und wurde total rot, bei dem Gedanken Kurt wieder näher zu sein. „Also?" Kurt grinste ihm schelmisch zu und kicherte leise. Schneller als er sich versah, hatte er Blaine's Lippen auf seinen und wurde in einen flüchtigen Kuss verwickelt. Als sich beide wieder von einander lösten saßen sie wie Steine dort und trauten sich erst kein Wort zu sagen. „Sag es", forderte Kurt. „Ich kann nicht...", nuschelte Blaine. „Wieso?" Kurt tat als wüsste er nicht schon längst, wie Blaine empfand, doch er wollte es von ihm hören. „Weil es gelogen wäre."


	3. Chapter 3: Es ist kompliziert

Ohne Kurt vorzuwarnen zog Blaine ihn wieder zu sich, und küsste ihn erneut, doch dieses Mal mit mehr verlangen, Zärtlichkeiten, nicht nur flüchtig. Langsam bewegte er seine Lippen im gleichen Takt mit Kurts'. Er hörte wie Kurt leise stöhnte als Blaine's Zunge Kurts' berührte. Kurt hatte seine Arme um Blaine's Hals gelegt, seine Fingerspitzen spielten leicht mit Blaine's Haaren. Als der Kuss sich immer mehr vertiefte wanderten auch Blaine's Hände zu den Wangen seines Gegenübers ohne es wirklich zu bemerken. Es kam beiden wie Stunden vor, bis sie sich endlich, schwer atmend voneinander lösten und baff voreinander saßen. „E-es tut mir leid..", keuchte Blaine leise. „Mir auch...", murmelte Kurt. Verlegen stand Kurt auf und griff seine Tasche. „Wo willst du hin? Es ist schon so spät..", fragte Blaine verletzt. „I-ich hab meinem Dad versprochen das ich heute nach Hause komme...", sagte Kurt und blickte ein letztes mal zu Blaine herüber, lächelte verlegen als er dann den Raum verließ. „_Fuck...Mist! Scheiße!",_ fluchte Kurt vor sich hin, als er die Dalton-Academy verließ und in sein Wagen stieg, und nur noch nach Hause in sein Bett wollte.

„Ich bin so ein Schwachkopf, Wes!", zischte Blaine, der sich auf seinem Bett lang gelegt hatte, und zu Wes hoch sah, der sich über ihn beugte. „Aber du hast doch gesagt, er hat dich auch geküsst!", konterte Wes. „Ich hab ihn aber total überrumpelt! Und gleich danach ist er weg!", murmelte Blaine verletzt so als würde grade sein Herz auseinander brechen. „Blaine, reiß dich mal zusammen! Rede einfach noch einmal mit ihm! Dann sagst du, das du noch Gefühle für ihn hast, dir es doch aber trotzdem alles leid tut, und ihr das einfach vergessen solltet." „Aber ich liebe ihn...Ich will das nicht vergessen...", nuschelte Blaine. „Verdammt, Anderson! Ich weiß das du ihn liebst, aber er hat einen Freund. Und wenn er dich auch liebt, wird er schon was unternehmen! Glaub mir doch einmal!", schnaufte Wes und ließ sich neben Blaine aufs Bett fallen.

Endlich zu Hause angekommen schmiss Kurt sich aufs Bett, natürlich mit seinem Handy in der Hand und aktualisierte ob jemand etwas neues auf Facebook gepostet hatte. Und tatsächlich, Wes hatte etwas an Blaine gepostet.

**Wes Warbler ****Blaine Anderson**

Never give up one SOMEONE you _can't_ go a day without thinking about.

_Blaine Anderson, Jeff Warbler _und 10 weiteren gefällt das.

Und da war noch etwas von Blaine, was Kurt im ersten Moment verwirrte, ihn dann doch aber leicht zu Tränen rührte, da es ihm genau so ging.

**Blaine Anderson**

Sorry, but I can't control my feelings...

Wes Warbler, Nick Warbler und 18 weiteren gefällt das.

Kurt war ziemlich erstaunt, als er sah, wie vielen weiteren das gefiel, was bei allen Blaine's Einträgen der Fall war. Schnell drückte auch Kurt bei beiden Sprüchen *gefällt mir* und suchte selbst nach einem passenden Spruch zum Posten, wozu er allerdings keine zeit fand, da er sofort eine neue Nachricht bekam. Immer wieder beeindruckte es ihn, wie viele noch um 22 Uhr online waren.

Finn Hudson:

Hey, Babe. Alles okay?

Kurt Hummel:

Gar nichts ist okay...

Finn Hudson:

Was ist passiert? :o

Kurt Hummel:

Kannst...du vielleicht kurz vorbeikommen?

Finn Husdon:

Ist es was schlimmes? Hast du dich verletzt?

Kurt Hummel:

Ja und Nein... Mir geht es gut, es geht darum...was ich getan habe...

Finn Hudson:

Ähm.. Okay, ich bin in 10 Minuten bei dir..

Kurt Hummel:

Okay, bis gleich.

Kurt fühlte sich in diesem Moment gar nicht gut, doch er musste Finn einfach von dem Kuss erzählen. Er konnte ihn nicht anlügen, das konnte er wirklich nicht. Finn war immer für ihn da, selbst als sein Dad ins Krankenhaus kam, und jetzt musste Kurt die Zähne zusammenbeißen und ihm die Wahrheit sagen. Auch wenn er wusste, das es Finn sicher verletzten würde...

Schon wenige Minuten später klingelte es an der Haustür, was nicht wirklich sehr schlau war, da sein Dad wahrscheinlich schon schlief...

„Hey Schatz", sagte Finn und gab Kurt schnell einen Kuss auf den Mund. Dieser lächelte falsch, zog Finn dann aber mit sich ins Zimmer. Als sie beide auf seinem Bett saßen, beichtete Kurt alles was passiert war. Jedoch veränderte er die Geschichte leicht. Alles was er sagte war „Ich und Blaine...haben uns geküsst." Finn schien das im ersten Moment für einen Witz zu halten, doch dann sah er zu Kurt, und sah Tränen die sich in seinen Augen formten. „Okay...das erklärt ziemlich alles", sagte Finn nicht wirklich gefasst. „Was?", versuchte Kurt halbwegs ohne schluchzten herauszubekommen. „Der Abstand zu mir. Du bist total auf Distanz mit mir, Kurt. Wir verbringen kaum Zeit miteinander! Bei dir heißt es doch momentan nur noch Blaine, Blaine, Blaine!", Finn's Stimme wurde zum ende immer lauter, was verursachte das Kurt sich noch schlechter fühlte. „Es tut mir leid!", sagte Kurt, tränen flossen seine Wagen herunter. „Nichts tut dir leid, verdammt nochmal!", schrie er. „Wie soll das weitergehen, hm? Sag es mir! Umso mehr zeit du noch mit ihm verbringst umso mehr..." Kurt sah auf zu Finn. „Umso mehr was?", zischte er. „Umso mehr wirst du dich zu ihm hingezogen fühlen, Kurt!" Moment, halt. Was hatte er grade gesagt? „Was willst du mir damit sagen?", fragte Kurt, seine Tränen hörten langsam auf sich zu formen, denn langsam entstand Wut, und keine Trauer mehr. „Entscheid dich! Ich oder Er? Wer ist dir wichtiger? Du brauchst nur Blaine sagen, und ich bin weg!", schautzte er. „Wie bitte?", quietschte Kurt in seiner hohen Stimme. „Du hast schon verstanden!", zickte Finn zurück. „Ich kann mich nicht entscheiden, Finn! Ich liebe dich! Doch er ist mein Freund! Ich werde ihn nicht wieder verlieren! Wie früher..." Finn stand auf und drehte den Rücken zu Kurt. „Was soll das heißen? Wie früher?", fragte Finn misstrauisch. „Nichts...", nuschelte Kurt, als er bemerkte zu viel gesagt zu haben. „Sag mir die Wahrheit Kurt! Ich kann ihn auch selbst fragen, wenn dir das lieber ist?" „Wir waren zusammen vor 4 Jahren, bis uns sein Vater den Kontakt verboten hat...", nuschelte er leise. „Na das wird ja immer besser. Weißt du was, Kurt, ich werde jetzt besser gehen, bevor du mir noch mehr erzählst, was mir mein Herz brechen könnte. Aber eins kann ich dir sagen", er deutete mit dem Finger auf Kurt und fuhr fort, „wenn du dich weiter mit diesem Anderson triffst, brauchst du dich bei mir nicht wieder blicken zu lassen!" Kurt war sprachlos für einen Moment. „Du verbietest mir den Kontakt mit ihm? Das kannst du nicht machen, Finn!", sagte er unsicher ob Finn das so gemeint hatte. „Ja, ich verbiete dir den Kontakt. Also entscheid' dich. Ich oder Er." „Das kann einfach nicht dein Ernst sein? ...Geh jetzt einfach." Stur, ohne weiter etwas zu sagen verließ Finn den Hummel-Haushalt. Zurück ließ er Kurt, der mit einem halb zerrissenen Herzen auf seinem Bett saß und wieder dabei war, sich die Augen auszuheulen.

Als ca. eine Halbe Stunde vergangen war, er jedoch immer noch weinte, griff er nach seinem Handy.

**Kurt Hummel **hat seinen Beziehungsstatus von _In einer Beziehung_ auf _Es ist kompliziert _geändert.


	4. Chapter 4: One true pairing?

Kurz nachdem er seinen Status geändert hatte bekam er tausende Nachrichten von Freunden, die sich sorgen und machte und fragten was passiert war.

Mercedes Jones:

Was ist passiert Honey?

Rachel Berry:

Was hat ER gemacht?

Brittany Pierce:

Bist du schwanger?

Santana Lopez:

Hast du endlich eingesehen das Mr. Männer-titte es nicht wert ist?

Artie Abrams:

Was ist los Kurt?

Sam Evans:

Was'n passiert?

Kurt wurde immer wütender, als er noch mehr Nachrichten bekam, darunter welche von Quinn, Wes und Puck.

**Kurt Hummel**

Es reicht! Hört auf zu fragen was passiert ist!

Was sollte er jetzt machen? Finn würde er aus dem Weg gehen und Blaine am besten auch. Kurt hatte wirklich das Gefühl, das er für beide etwas übrig hatte, und beide „sehr" mochte, doch was tun? Allerdings fühlte sich alles mit Blaine besser an. Wenn sie zusammen waren, unternahmen sie lustige dinge, und lachten dauernd. Mit Finn konnte man auch Spaß haben, aber es war ein anderes Gefühl. Was soll man bitte in so einer Situation machen? Er kannte doch kaum mit beiden zusammen sein? Aber er musste sich für einen entscheiden. Doch...Halt! Musste er das wirklich? Was wenn er sich einfach einen anderen suchte? Mittlerweile war es 23:30. Kurt wollte die Nacht nicht allein schlafen, aber konnte er um diese Uhrzeit wieder zur Dalton? Ein klopfen an seiner Tür riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken und erschrak ihn zu Tode. „Kurt?", fragte sein Dad verschlafen. „Dad! Du hast mich erschrocken!", erklärte Kurt schnell. „Warum bist du noch auf? Und hast du dich grade mit Finn gestritten? Ich hab nur gesehen wie ihr hochgegangen seit und dann nur laute Stimmen gehört.." Burt stand nun vor Kurt, seine Hand auf der Schulter seines Sohnes, der wie er bemerkte feuchte Wangen hatte, wahrscheinlich da er geweint hatte. „Alles okay Kurt?", fragte er behutsam, Kurt sah zu ihm auf. „Ist es okay wenn ich wieder zur Dalton fahre? Ich- ich muss Blaine sehen..", sagte er und ließ ein Schluchzten entgleiten. „Ist es dafür nicht ein bisschen spät?" Kurt schüttelte den Kopf und nahm seine Tasche. „Soll ich dich fahren, Kurt?" Wieder schüttelte er nur den Kopf, umarmte seinen Vater jedoch noch ein letztes mal, bevor er sich umdrehte und das Zimmer verließ.

Kurt stieg also entschlossen in sein Auto und startete den Motor. In der Hoffnung auf gute Musik, schaltete er das Radio ein. Der song „Listen to your Heart" hatte gerade begonnen.

Natürlich sang Kurt dazu mit...

_I know there's something in the wake of your smile  
I get a notion from the look in your eyes yeah...  
_

Blaine saß an dem großen, aus Holz gebautem, Schreibtisch und hörte Radio. Das letzte Lied, das er nicht wirklich kannte, war zu ende und es begann der Song „Listen to your Heart". Er liebte diesen Song, also stieg auch er gleich ein, und begann mitzusingen.

_You built a love but that love falls apart  
your little piece of heaven turns too dark..._

Obwohl sie beide getrennt waren, Kurt in seinem Auto, Blaine an seinem Schreibtisch, dachten sie beide aneinander, als sie das Lied sangen.

Nach vergangenen 10 Minuten war Kurt in der Dalton angekommen. Leise und vorsichtig stieg er die Treppen hinauf, zu seinem und Blaine's Zimmer, aus dem Musik zu kommen schien. Er kam immer näher, und als er endlich davor stand, öffnete er die Tür und sah Blaine dort auf seinem Bett sitzen während er den song, den er grade noch im Auto hörte, laut vor sich her sang.

„Listen to your heart, when he's calling for you-" Kurt unterbrach ihn und sang die nächste Zeile, „Listen to you Heart, there's nothing else you can do." Gleich darauf sangen beide den rest zusammen, „I don't know where you going, and I don't know why. Listen to your Heart, before you tell him goodbye..." Sprachlos stand Kurt im Türrahmen und konnte sich sein Lächeln und zwei Tränen wirklich nicht verkneifen. Blaine stand auf und lief Kurt entgegen, doch blieb dann vor ihm stehen. Wieder begann Blaine zu singen. „Sometimes you wonder if this fight is worthwhile. The precious moments are all lost in the tide yeah" „They're swept away and nothing is what it seems. The feeling of belonging to your dreams..." Zusammen sangen sie dann wieder den Hauptteil, und legten all ihre Gefühle in ihn. „Listen to your heart when he's calling for you. Listen to your heart there's nothing else you can do. I don't know where you're going and I don't know why. But listen to your heart before you tell him goodbye..."

Beide lächelten einander an, verweilten so noch weitere 5 Minuten, bis sie sich endlich in die Arme fielen.

„Kurt? Kurt! Bist du hier? Ich muss mit dir reden! Kurt!", klopfte es laut an die Tür. Kurt schrak auf und wischte sich schnell etwas Schlaf aus den Augen bevor er zur Tür ging und sie öffnete. Verdutzt sah er Finn an, welcher etwas nass vom Regen war. „Was willst du?", fragte Kurt mit einer Mischung von genervt und müde. „Reden, kann ich reinkommen?", fragte Finn als ihn Kurt dann mit einem genuschelten „Wenn's sein muss" reinließ. Kurt ließ sich wieder auf sein Bett fallen und sah zu Finn, welcher sich vor ihm positioniert hatte. „Was?", zischte Kurt, Wut noch vom gestrigen Streit in seinen Augen. „Bist du allein? Oder wo ist Blaine?" Finn sah sich unsicher und verlegen um. „Badezimmer", knurrte Kurt. „Hör zu. Die ganze Sache von gestern...die tut mir leid, aber...es hat mich wirklich verletzt..." Kurt nickte und erwartete das Finn weiterredete. „Und?" „Was und?", fragte Finn und starrte zu Kurt. „Ich dachte du wolltest noch was sagen?" Finn kratzte sich verlegen, „Ach genau...Ich war gestern so wütend und aufgeregt, dass ich-", er tauschte kurz einen Blick mit Kurt aus „Ich bin zu Rachel gefahren...", kam Finn endlich auf den Punkt. Kurt's Augen öffneten sich weit. Beide starrten lange in die Augen des anderen bevor Kurt endlich sagte, „Bei uns läuft nicht alles so, wie es sollte..hm?" Finn nickte und setzte sich neben Kurt. „Kurt, du bedeutest mir wirklich viel...Aber ich habe einfach das Gefühl, wir passen nicht wirklich zueinander...Ich meine, wenn du bei Blaine bist...bist du anders, als bei mir, und so geht es mir auch bei Rachel, verstehst du das?", fragte Finn hoffnungsvoll. Kurt nickte erneut und erwiderte, „Ich weiß...Aber selbst wenn das jetzt heißt, das wir Schluss machen...bleiben wir Freunde, richtig?" Kurt sah zu Finn, welcher nickte und Kurt eine kurze Umarmung gab. „Ich muss jetzt auch zur Schule...Wir sehen uns!", sagte Finn, umarmte ihn erneut und verließ das Zimmer, als sich grade die Badezimmertür öffnete. „War das Finn?", fragte er und trocknete seine nassen Haare. Kurt nickte, unsicher was er sagen sollte, da er so beeindruckt von Blaine's Oberkörper war. Ihm war nie wirklich aufgefallen wie gut Blaine doch aussah und wie viele Muskeln er hatte. „Alles okay?", grinste Blaine und schlüpfte schnell in frische Unterwäsche und seine Uniform Hose. „Ich denke schon..Finn und ich haben grade Schluss gemacht..", hauchte Kurt und lehnte sich langsam zurück. „D-das tut mir leid...", sagte Blaine und schnappte sich nun auch sein Hemd was er sich rasch überstrich. „Ich glaube das wäre eh nicht mehr lange gut gegangen...", nuschelte Kurt und strich sich durch die Haare. „Wieso?", fragte Blaine, der immer noch mit seinem Hemd zu tun hatte. „Weil er noch immer was für Rachel empfindet...Das war und wird immer so bleiben...", sagte Kurt und blickte zu Blaine, welcher dort stand und zu Kurt sah und dabei vergaß sich anzuziehen. Kurt stand lächelnd auf, stellte sich vor Blaine und flüsterte „Komm ich helfe dir", und knöpfte vorsichtig die letzten knöpfe des weißen Hemdes zu. Es kam kein Danke, sondern nur ein verlegenes Lächeln von seinem Gegenüber zurück. Wieder war dort diese unangenehme Stille zwischen den beiden, und dieser Moment der perfekt für einen Kuss war. Blaine ergriff die Initiative und kam Kurt ein Stück näher, der es ihm gleich tat. Dort standen sie nun, Körper leicht aneinander geschmachtet, sanft küssend, in dem Licht der Sonne. Kurt's Hände fanden schon von allein den Weg zu Blaine's Hals und Haaren. Blaine's legten sich vorsichtig auf Kurt's Hüften. Ohne konkret darauf zu achten, schob Blaine Kurt leicht auf sein Bett zu, und ließ sich dann auf Kurt fallen. „Hey, Blaine es tut mir total leid das ich- ACH DU MEINE GÜTE!", platzte Nick in die Zärtlichkeiten der beiden rein, stand angewurzelt dort und sah zu wie Kurt Blaine von sich wegschubste, welcher verdattert auf dem Boden landete. Sofort begannen die beiden zu kichern, weil sie selbst einsahen wie dumm das grade ausgesehen haben musste. „Willst du deinen Mund nicht..langsam zu machen?", fragte Kurt kurz nachdem er vom Bett aufgestanden und zur Tür gegangen war, um sie zu schließen. „Ich- ähm...dachte du hast oder...hattest einen Freund Kurt?" Erneut fielen Nick's Blicke auf Blaine, welcher nun auf dem Bett saß und sein Warbler Jacket überzog. „Hatte, richtig...", nuschelte Kurt und war dabei Sachen aus seinem Schrank zu kramen. „Du wolltest was von mir, Nick?", fragte Blaine um Nick etwas von der peinlichen Situation abzulenken. „Ich- ja. Hier", Nick gab ihm einen zehn Euro Schein und fügte hinzu, „Du hast mir doch letztens was geliehen...ähm...deswegen." „Oh, danke!", sagte Blaine, nickte und zückte schnell sein Geldbeutel. „Super...Ich war sowieso pleite", grinste er Nick zu. „Wir sehen uns gleich...richtig?" „Warum?", fragte Kurt als er neben Blaine auftauchte. „Wir haben doch heute eine Warbler Sitzung", erinnerte sie Nick. „Also bis gleich...", zögerte er und ließ die zwei wieder allein. „Alsoooo...Wo waren wir?", fragte Blaine neckisch, als er Kurt im selben Moment über seine Schulter warf und wieder aufs Bett zusteuerte. „B-blaine! Lass' mich runter!", versuchte Kurt ernst zu bleiben, doch gleich darauf verfiel er in Gelächter, als Blaine ihn runterließ und auf ihn drauf sprang. Bevor Kurt noch irgendwas sagen konnte, presste Blaine wieder seine Lippen auf Kurt's. Er erschrak leicht, als er eine Hand an seinem Hintern spürte, konzentrierte sich dann aber wieder auf den Jungen der unter ihm lag. Kurt. Endlich fühlte es sich richtig an ihn zu küssen. Niemand der da war und sagen konnte „Hey! Der Junge hat einen Freund!". Keiner war dort, der die beiden stören konnte. Es sei denn, es würde sich jemand wundern, warum genau DIE beiden nicht beim Meeting waren. „Oh Blaine...", hörte er Kurt leise in den Kuss murmeln. Einen Moment lang unterbrach Blaine den Kuss und sah Kurt in die Augen. In Kurt selbst, machte sich Panik breit. _„Ist das der Moment, der später zu Sex führt? Halt...bin ich dafür überhaupt schon bereit? Was wenn er mich total unattraktiv findet? OMG sind wir jetzt eigentlich zusammen?"_„Kurt? Ist alles okay?" Blaine kniete über ihm und hatte anscheinend seine Gedanken ganz genau verfolgt. „Ja..ja, alles okay...Es ist nur...", Kurt holte Luft und setzte sich auf, „Mein Kopf ist grade ein bisschen durcheinander, weißt du?" Verständlich nickte Blaine. „Meiner auch...", gab er verlegen zu. „Vielleicht sollten wir erst reden, bevor..." Blaine sah ihn verwirrt an woraufhin Kurt eine deutliche Geste machte, nach der Blaine verstand, worauf Kurt hinaus wollte. „Okay, finde ich fair. Also...Heißt das eigentlich das wir...naja, zusammen sind?", fragte Blaine unsicher auf das was Kurt nun antworten würde. „Ich weiß nicht...Ich meine, ich hab grade erst eine lange Beziehung hinter mir und bin mir nicht ganz sicher, ob ich gleich wieder in eine neue möchte, verstehst du?" Blaine nickte und stand auf. „Und was heißt das? Rummachen aber keine Beziehung?" Kurt konnte leichte Wut in Blaine's Stimme hören, was er jedoch nicht wirklich verstand. „Nein! Natürlich nicht..." „Was dann? Bin ich jetzt sowas wie dein Spielzeug? Und wenn es um das ernste Thema geht, blockst du ab?", konterte Blaine verletzt. „Nein...Blaine, nein! Du verstehst das falsch!", versuchte Kurt diesen gerade noch so schönen Moment zu retten. „Dann erklär es mir!", schauzte Blaine. „I-ich brauche nur Zeit, Blaine...Das ist alles...", sagte Kurt in einer beruhigenden Tonlage, doch wirklich beruhigen tat es Blaine nicht. „Die kannst du haben, im Überfluss!", zischte Blaine und verließ hastig das Zimmer.

„_Was war das grade?" _Kurt stand auf und zog sich schlussendlich auch seine Uniform an, während er noch darüber nachdachte, was der Auftritt von Blaine grade sollte. Warum verstand Blaine nicht, das die ganze Beziehungssache Kurt einfach momentan zu viel ist? Natürlich liebte er Blaine, und wollte am Liebsten nie wieder von ihm getrennt sein, doch trotzdem brauchte er Zeit. Er konnte doch nicht von einer Beziehung in die andere hüpfen, so wie es Finn warscheinlich tat...


End file.
